Firsts
by Mrs. Roonil Wazlib
Summary: After the events of Never Been Kissed, Blaine teaches Kurt that Karofsky's assault doesn't have to count because firsts are what you make of them. But Blaine can't always be the knight in shining armor... Maybe he really just needs somebody to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been frequenting the Kurt/Blaine section of this website since Never Been Kissed, and I'm so glad inspiration finally struck; I love these two people together, and exploring the complicated dynamics between them was an absolute joy. I didn't really have any outside help writing or editing, but I want to thank the creators of Glee for giving us these marvelous characters to work with, and I want to thank Darren Criss, on whom I have an epic crush of gigantic proportions. Because of him, this story includes an unhealthy amount of A Very Potter Musical references. And, because of my own nerdiness, there are also a few too many Harry Potter and Taylor Swift references. Sorry. But not really. You know, I could like someone really horrible like Hannah Montana or Justin Bieber and really piss you guys off, but I don't, do I? It's because I don't want your ears to fall off in a violent, gruesome death. You're welcome.  
**

**This will be a three-shot. And, in case you weren't paying attention, it is rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes. I feel like it should be higher than that, due to the sheer amount of fluffiness (it may be necessary to use a scythe to cut through it), but whatever. You people and your ratings! Anyway, please enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Firsts

It was Friday afternoon, just after glee club rehearsal, and Kurt Hummel was happily jaunting down the hallway, slipping his iPhone into the back pocket of his new William Rast jeggings. A month ago, he never would have dreamed that he could be this happy. But he was—and it was all because of Blaine.

_Blaine_. Just the thought of the other boy's name made Kurt sigh blissfully, a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks. Blaine was perfect—he was everything that Kurt had ever dreamed about. Blaine's texts always brightened Kurt's day, no matter what.

COURAGE.

The small, black text shone out like someone wearing Marc Jacobs in a crowd of fashion-ignorant, Gap-clad teenagers. Kurt would know.

But Kurt had tried having courage once, and it backfired. Big time. Kurt didn't need courage to face his bullies—ironically, he only needed it with Blaine. If only Kurt could have the courage to tell Blaine how he really felt about him, he would feel better…In fact, Blaine was waiting for him in the McKinley High parking lot right now so they could hang out. Maybe he would have a chance tonight.

"Hey, Ladyface." Suddenly, two hands came out of nowhere, circling around Kurt's small body. Kurt winced, bracing himself for impact with either the floor or the closest row of hard, metal lockers. But it never came. Instead, Karofsky pulled Kurt even closer to him. Kurt's heart started to race, and his eyes widened in fear.

"Let go of me, Neanderthal," he declared, more confidently than he felt.

Karofsky just laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?" he threatened, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Kurt's for the second time that month.

Gasping, Kurt pulled away, trying to push the sweaty jock off of him. "Get a reality check. Being gay doesn't automatically mean I want to kiss any guy who comes along. Back off, Dave."

Karofsky frowned, an almost-indiscernible, hurt look passing across his face. It was gone before Kurt could wonder about it. "You see, Hummel," he said, slowly backing Kurt into the row of lockers, "I don't think I want to do that."

Kurt opened his mouth in shock as Karofsky pushed against him, pressed uncomfortably against the hard, cold lockers. "I swear to God, Karofsky. If you don't get off of me this second, I will scream so loud that the angels will hear it at the 2010 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show." Kurt tried to be brave. He tried to remember Blaine's texts. He tried to have courage, but it wasn't as easy as Blaine made it sound. God, was this really about to happen to him? How far was Karofsky going to go?

"Unfortunately for you, Hummel, if a tree falls in the middle of the forest and nobody's around to hear it, it doesn't really matter if it makes a sound. It still falls." With that, Karofsky pushed Kurt against the lockers, more forcefully than he had before, and kissed him again.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out as Karofsky forced his cold tongue into his mouth. He tried to scream, tried to struggle, but it was useless. Karofsky was strong, and Kurt couldn't escape his hold. Besides, nobody was coming for him. Nobody cared.

_Maybe I should just give in and let him kiss me. It's not like anyone else is ever going to want me after this. Not even Blaine. Especially not Blaine._

Kurt started to cry harder, whimpering as Karofsky's hands felt under his shirt. _No._ Kurt didn't deserve this. Kurt Hummel was a lot of things, but he was not a victim. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. So, with that, he redoubled his efforts, kicking and flailing at Karofsky, and screaming at the top of his lungs; he wasn't a soprano for nothing. The sweaty-faced hockey player was still stronger than him, but maybe someone would come see what all the screaming was about. Maybe someone would care.

But then, Karofsky punched Kurt in the side of the head—hard. "Stop fucking moving, fag! I'm trying to give you what you've been asking for since freshman year, with all of your girly clothes and hats and shoes. You want it. You want me to fuck you in the ass, like the faggot you are. Don't pretend like you don't," Karofsky snarled at him, enraged by his resistance.

Kurt slumped against the wall, seeing stars, Karofsky's forceful hold the only thing keeping him up. "No. No, I don't! I want Blaine. No. Please, Dave—please put me down. Let me go. Blaine… I need you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kurt cried.

Suddenly, a hand slipped around Karofsky's neck, the silver blade of a Swiss Army Knife glinting in the florescent lights. "Let him go, Karofsky. Or I swear to God, I will kill you." It was Blaine, Kurt realized as he opened his watery eyes. Blaine was there, his hazel eyes unfamiliar in their hard, cold anger. But, Blaine had come to save him. He did care.

Slowly, Karofsky backed away from the two boys, his hands up in the air, fearful of Blaine's threats. "Stay the fuck away from him," Blaine growled, an unfamiliar, feral look in his eyes, pushing Kurt's assailant away, "or I _will_ kill you next time. If you're still at McKinley on Monday, you can rest assured that I will file a personal complaint with the Lima Police Department. And they'll listen too, Karofsky. My uncle's an officer—very high rankings in the department. If you want to stay out of jail, stay away from Kurt." And, with that, Karofsky was gone, running down the hallway without looking back.

_Don't ever look back._

Kurt watched Karofsky run until he was out of sight, then slumped against the row of lockers, buried his face in his hands, and sobbed.

"Kurt…" Suddenly, Blaine lost the harsh look in his eyes and became the boy that Kurt knew and loved. He crumpled to the floor, sitting down next to Kurt's heaving body, and pulled him against his chest. "Shhh…it's alright. I'm here for you. You're not alone."

Kurt buried his head into Blaine's vintage t-shirt, sobbing his heart out. "Blaine…how did you know?"

"Your phone," Blaine explained, concern sparkling like the gold flecks in his eyes. "Didn't you mean to call me?"

"No," Kurt told him, gasping in an attempt to regain his speech. "Must have butt-dialed you… Karofsky pushed me back against the lockers." He pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket to prove his theory—there was one outgoing call to Blaine.

Blaine ignored the phone, choosing to focus on the boy cradled in his arms. "Kurt, you'll never know how thankful I am that you're alright," Blaine said sincerely, burying his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt could have sworn that he felt Blaine press a light kiss against his skin. "I…I never want you to be subjected to people like that. People who think that you're some kind of sex toy just because you like boys instead of girls. That doesn't make you any less human—any less deserving of somebody to love you, to care for you and treat you right."

"Blaine," Kurt started hesitantly, "is that why you left your old school? Did…something like this happen?"

Blaine looked down at the speckled-gray tile covering the floor. "Yes," he admitted, finally looking into Kurt's blue-green eyes. "But I didn't have anybody to come and save me."

At this admission, Kurt's eyes widened and he flung his arms around Blaine. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I feel awful for crying about what _almost_ happened when you've gone through something so much worse. I…I can't even imagine."

"Kurt, never apologize for crying. If anyone understands, it's me. And besides, it's all in the past. I've put it behind me." Blaine smiled at the younger boy, patting his shoulder understandingly. But, Kurt saw through his façade—deep down, Blaine was hurt. And maybe, just maybe, he needed Kurt just as much as Kurt needed him.

"No. Stop trying to make me feel better; I don't deserve it, Blaine. It was rude and insensitive to complain about Karofsky stealing my first kiss when somebody stole your first…you know, time." Kurt blushed, looking to the ground.

"No—don't say that about yourself. Of course your feelings are worth listening to. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Blaine asked, playfully tweaking Kurt's nose with one finger. "Besides, 'firsts' are what you make of them. You can look at your kiss with Karofsky as your first kiss, or you can wait until you get the chance to kiss someone that you really care about. A lot of people look at gays and think that sex is the most important thing. But they don't realize that we want what most straight people want—love. What makes you gay isn't physical attraction, or the act of having sex. It's the emotional connection of being with someone. Someday, you'll realize that having that kind of love is possible, and you'll forget all about Dave Karofsky. I promise. And, if you haven't figured it out yet, I like to ramble on and on when I'm talking. Sorry, I'm kind of completely off-topic. But hopefully all of that made some sort of sense."

Kurt wore a half-smile on his face, listening to Blaine's affectionate words as he gazed into his eyes. Blaine didn't know it, but Kurt was imagining himself having all of that with Blaine. So, without really thinking about it, he blurted out an important question: "So…how was it then? The second time?"

Usually, Kurt was the one who blushed during awkward topics. But this time, it was Blaine. "Erm…hasn't happened yet, actually," he said, clearing his throat. "Guess I haven't found the right guy."

_I want to be the right guy. _

Kurt's own thoughts took him by surprise—they hadn't even kissed yet, and there he was imagining things that he really shouldn't have even been thinking about under the given circumstances. He cooled himself off by envisioning Rachel Berry's animal sweaters—his own personal "mailman."

After a few moments of not-too-awkward silence, Kurt had an idea. "Hey, Blaine? I have a very illegal, pirated copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at home, and I don't really feel like going out right now. Can we skip dinner and watch the movie at my place?"

At the mention of his favorite movie, Blaine's face lit up. "You had me at Harry Potter!" he exclaimed, standing up quickly and pulling Kurt along.

Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand until they had to get into the car. The two boys drove to Kurt's house in relative silence, apart from the soft sounds of "Will I" from Blaine's Rent soundtrack. Even though his life wasn't nearly as horrible as the AIDS-infected characters in the show, Kurt felt like he could identify with them.

_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

As the melodies started to overlap in a haunting round, Kurt felt Blaine's hand close around his own. He didn't know what would happen with Karofsky's bullying, but he did know one thing: someone did care. And that person was Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! A heartfelt THANK YOU to those of you who left reviews for the last chapter. For the people who didn't...I know you're out there! I see the story alerts and favorites, and I know who you are :P But seriously, I would really appreciate a review from you, even if it's just a couple of words. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I want to give a shout-out to AllIWantForChristmasIsKlaine, who made an awesome Harry Potter joke in a review for chapter 1. Seriously, it had me laughing for at least a full minute :D Bonus points for humor, guys.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it :)**

**

* * *

**

Firsts: Chapter 2

In less than ten minutes, they pulled into Kurt's driveway. Luckily, his dad was still at the shop; Kurt didn't want to have to deal with awkward introductions, or his dad worrying about his rapidly-purpling bruises. Besides, Kurt was feeling a little selfish—he wanted Blaine to himself.

"So, in your opinion, who's the hottest guy in Harry Potter?" Blaine asked, once they'd settled down on the couch in Kurt's room to watch the movie.

Kurt thought for a second. "Oh, definitely Harry Potter."

Blaine's eyebrows went up. "Really? But he's so scruffy. And he had the worst hormonal temper tantrums in the fifth book."

"But he's Harry freaking Potter!" Kurt exclaimed, wondering how Blaine could think anything else. "Besides…who said anything's wrong with a little scruffy?" To emphasize his point, Kurt tousled Blaine's hair, which was beginning to grow out into its natural curliness.

"Well, I think Remus Lupin is way more supermegafoxyawesomehot than Harry. Book Remus, not movie Remus," Blaine said, settling back onto the couch. "I have a theory: I think that he was in love with Sirius, but when Sirius had to go to Azkaban, Remus was left heartbroken and alone, forever to mourn the loss of his one true love."

Kurt laughed harder than he had in at least a week, but probably longer. "Careful, Blaine. You're starting to get dangerously close to Rachel Berry territory, with your eloquent sentence structure and flair for dramatic bravado," he said, grinning. "And that's fine for Remus, but how does it apply to your personal tastes? It would be exhausting, always having to hide that he's a werewolf."

Blaine's expression darkened. "I identify with him more than you would think," he said, looking away from Kurt. "I remember what it was like before I came out—I was always hiding. Always worrying about what others thought of me. It was terrible."

Kurt frowned, wrapping his arms around Blaine and leaning against his chest to listen to the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart. The situation was suddenly much more serious than a simple discussion of the various merits of the men in Harry Potter. "You're always here for me, Blaine," Kurt murmured, "but I want you to know that this thing goes both ways. I forget sometimes that you're not Superman—you're amazing, but sometimes it's going to be my job to save you."

Blaine only held Kurt tighter, a ghost of a smile on his full lips, clinging to the younger boy like a lifeline. "That's still my responsibility, babe. I'm supposed to be the older, wiser mentor here."

Kurt's eyes widened when Blaine called him "babe," a pink blush staining his porcelain cheeks. "Blaine…you don't get it. I can't keep doing this. You act so calm and collected all the time, but I'm always a total mess. I understand that I'm more emotionally invested in this relationship than you are, but I need to see that you're actually feeling something. Because, if you're not, then it'll be easy for you to just walk away, and I'll be the one getting hurt. I don't think I could take losing you, even if I never really had you in the first place," Kurt tried to explain, his heart full of sadness, avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

Kurt felt Blaine cup his face in his warm hands, and immediately thought of his first kiss with Karofsky. But, soon, the feeling vanished; this was different—so much different. Blaine's touch was gentle and loving, and when he looked into Kurt's eyes, fresh tears pooled in his own dark ones. "Kurt," he said, his voice gruff with emotion, "you really have no concept of how much you mean to me, do you?"

The younger boy only emitted a small, strangled sound and looked more puzzled than ever. Was there any chance that Blaine felt the same way about him? "Wh-what are you talking about, Blaine?" he asked. "I don't understand."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and pressed it to his lips. "B-Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice wavering.

"I want to kiss you, Kurt. I want to kiss you so badly that it's literally hurting me to keep myself in check," Blaine said simply, a husky quality still present in his words. "But, I'm not going to. It's hard for me to control myself around you, but this is your decision. When you have your first real kiss, I want it to be magical and special for you, and I want _you_ to be the one in control. That's how it should have gone—for both of us."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispered in disbelief, wrapping his arms around the other boy. "I would never choose anyone else." And, with no influence but his own desire, he inched closer and closer to Blaine, his heavy-lidded eyes dark with need, and gently pressed their lips together.

Kissing Blaine tasted sweet, like sugared coffee and licorice and warmth, and definitely not like armpits, as Brittany had told him last year. Blaine's lips caressed his softly, meeting all of his movements tenderly, yet filled with the promise of more to come. It was everything that Kurt had always wanted his first kiss to be, and it was with Blaine, which made it so much better. When they finally broke apart, the captivated look in Blaine's eyes told him all he needed to know.

"God, Kurt," Blaine sighed, pulling him against his warm chest. "You're so…just so amazing. So beautiful."

Kurt giggled, snuggling against Blaine. "I think that's the least you've said in all the time I've known you. Should I take that as a compliment?"

Blaine's chest moved as he laughed. "I don't know, what do you think?" he asked coyly, before carefully flipping them over so he was hovering over Kurt. And, when he pressed his lips against Kurt's this time, Kurt could feel other parts of Blaine's body pressing against his as well. It was delicious torture—a spark in his body igniting and turning into a flame.

This kiss was more passionate and heated than the last; when Blaine lightly nibbled on his bottom lip, Kurt opened his mouth slightly, giving the other boy permission to deepen the kiss. He felt warm all over, especially when Blaine shifted against him and their hips pressed together. He tried, and failed, to stifle a gasp. When Blaine repeated the same movement, Kurt knew that it wasn't accidental. But, to his surprise, Blaine let out a moan, the sound like music to his ears.

"See what you do to me, Kurt?" Blaine asked breathlessly, as he blazed wet kisses across Kurt's jaw line. "You make me lose control, in the most wonderful, exciting way."

"I can't believe that this is really happening," Kurt said, tilting his head to allow Blaine access to the creamy skin of his neck. "I'm still not totally convinced that this isn't a dream." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, burying one hand in his thick, curly hair and rubbing his back with the other.

In response, Blaine nibbled on the skin between Kurt's neck and shoulder, laving the spot with his tongue then biting and sucking it again. "It's not a dream. That'll still be there tomorrow," he said, lightly kissing the new mark on Kurt's porcelain skin. "And the next day. And probably Monday too. But, I don't give a damn if you don't; I want the whole world to know that you're mine."

Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together, looking into his eyes, an action more intimate than anything they had done that night. "Am I yours?" he asked tentatively.

Blaine grinned. "Excuse my bad manners," he apologized jokingly. "Kurt Hummel, light of my life, joy of my world, bane of my existence, Juliet to my Romeo, Rose to my Jack, Allie to my Noah…will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, grinning at the same time. "You are so overdramatic. And those are awful examples; they all die, and none of them are gay." He paused for a moment, thinking about the actual question, his voice softening. "And yes, Blaine. I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend."

Smiling widely, Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him passionately. But, this time, Kurt took control, flipping them so he would be on top. As his soft, moisturized lips met Blaine's slightly more chapped pair, he was the one to deepen the kiss, Blaine's unique taste enveloping his senses.

Without his own conscious approval, Kurt's hands moved to the hem of Blaine's shirt, lightly touching the exposed skin of his lower stomach with his fingertips. Blaine let out a guttural groan, reflexively grabbing onto Kurt's wrist and stilling his movements.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, blushing. "Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine's mouth opened in disbelieving shock. "Are you kidding? No, you're doing everything right, and that's the problem. You're just too attractive and appealing for your own good, and you have no idea what you're doing to me."

"Well, I have _some_ idea," Kurt said, blushing as he glanced at the obvious bulge in Blaine's jeans. "I don't mind, you know. I mean, it's easy because I understand where you're coming from. No pun intended. If it gets to be too hard, just tell me to stop. Again, no pun intended."

Blaine grinned at Kurt's bad jokes, nodded in agreement, and quickly removed his own shirt, saving Kurt the trouble. "Take yours off too, Kurt," he said, his breathing quickening under Kurt's intense scrutiny.

Kurt did the same, pulling his shirt over his head. At the moment, it didn't matter that it was a designer brand—Kurt tossed it on the floor like it was on fire. "You're gorgeous," Kurt said, his hands moving to Blaine's chest to trace over his bare skin, somehow soft and hard at the same time, and always oh-so-warm. But, Blaine was distracted, exploring Kurt's own exposed skin with his eyes, and eventually moving his hands to do the same.

The boys kissed again, their naked torsos pressing together delightfully in their embrace. All that Kurt could feel was warmth, skin, and love. Every time Blaine touched him, it was perfect: the most wonderful mix of gentle and rough, loving and playful, and comfortable and daring.

Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's chest again as they kissed, feeling his slender muscles and tweaking the younger boy's nipples with his fingertips.

"Ooh, Blaine," Kurt moaned, throwing his head back at the sensations coursing through his body. "Please don't stop."

Blaine's eyes darkened, kissing down Kurt's neck and chest and taking one of his nipples between his lips, sucking gently. Kurt gasped for air, his hands immediately going to the back of Blaine's head to keep him in place, and Blaine started to alternate between nibbling and sucking at the rosy skin. Kurt knew that Blaine was leaving hickeys all over his light skin, but he couldn't bring himself to care: unlike his bruises from Karofsky's bullying, these marks were from love instead of hate.

"Seriously, Kurt. Tell me if you need me to stop," Blaine whispered against his skin, pressing his lips softly against his chest. "You're in charge, here. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable. I promise," Kurt said, massaging Blaine's scalp with the pads of his fingers. "And I like it when you take control. It's very…well, let me put this in words you'd understand. It's really supermegafoxyawesomehot."

Blaine grinned when he heard Kurt use his coined term, moving up to kiss his lips gently. "I love you, Kurt," he said simply, when he pulled away. "You don't have to say it back yet, but I just want you to know that I'm serious about this."

Kurt gazed at Blaine adoringly, happy tears glossing his clear eyes. "Blaine, I love you too," he said, holding the other boy close. "How could I not? You're smart, and funny, and kind, and sexy, and everything I've ever wanted."

"And humble," Blaine added, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose. "Don't forget humble."

Kurt only laughed, pulling Blaine into a sweet kiss. "I've never told anybody 'I love you' before," Kurt mused, smiling up at his boyfriend.

"Me either. Guess that's a first for both of us," Blaine said, smiling, a look of inspiration suddenly appearing on his face. "Never thought we'd have our first…kiss. Never imagined we'd start…like…thi-i-i-is," he sang, horrendously changing the lyrics, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You actually bought the new Taylor Swift CD too? Wow—everyone in glee club was teasing me for hours when I suggested that Puck sing 'Better than Revenge' to Sam, except for Brittany who is somehow convinced that Taylor Swift is her long-lost older sister. I'm definitely in love with you."

"Well, you are the best thing that's ever been mine," Blaine quoted, still enjoying the dumbfounded look on Kurt's face.

"All jokes aside, you really are," Kurt said, smiling adoringly at the other boy. "I don't know where I'd be without you in my life. I probably would've just let Karofsky do whatever he wanted to do to me today. I wouldn't have even put up a fight, because I didn't have anything worth fighting for before I had you."

Blaine took his hand, squeezing it hard. "Kurt…I'm glad I helped you find your courage, but you need to promise me that you'll always stand up for yourself and never let anyone take advantage of you. There will always be Karofskys in the world, whether they're obvious like him or whether they're manipulative and deceitful. So, when you do decide to have sex, please promise me that it will be making love, and not just fucking for the hell of it. You deserve someone to love you the way you deserve to be loved, in every respect."

For Kurt, it wasn't a question of whom—it was more of a question of when and how. "Blaine…but I love you. I want that with you," Kurt said, slightly confused.

"I love you too, Kurt. And I want to—believe me, I _really _want to—but I'm so scared. When they raped me, I felt so dirty; they took something really important from me. Now, it's hard for me to see sex as anything but that. Since then, whenever a relationship has started to get more intimate, I run. I mean, I've done things for other people. But, for some reason, I have a hard time letting anyone touch me. I guess it's kind of a self-preservation instinct. But, with you, I feel safe. And that's even scarier in a way, because I'm pulling you into all of this. The selfish part of me wants to just forget about what happened and love you like I want to, but this other part of me wants to protect you and keep you safe by staying away. I don't want you to have to deal with all of my messed-up emotional baggage." By the end of this speech, Blaine was in tears, sobbing harshly against Kurt's bare chest.

Kurt held him close, rubbing small circles on his back to soothe him. "Your past is a part of you, honey," he said, the pet name slipping naturally from his lips. "Whether you like it or not. I love you for everything you are—not just the good, pleasant things. But, like you were telling me earlier, firsts are what you make them. I had the most amazing first kiss in the entire world today. Why can't something like that happen for you?"

Blaine looked away, hiding from his boyfriend's piercing gaze. "You don't need to save me, Kurt."

"Believe me, I am much more selfish than you give me credit for," Kurt whispered, before leaning over to press his lips to Blaine's, kissing his salty tears away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is it, guys! Thanks for sticking around these last few days to read my little story. I kind of feel sad; it's been my baby for about a week now...I never really wanted to finish it, but I had to. Thank you to those of you who left reviews because YOU have inspired me to keep writing for this wonderful couple. I love you all-enjoy! **

**Also, please remember that this story is rated M. Have fun, be safe (also leave reviews)!**

** ;)**

**

* * *

**

Firsts: Chapter 3

Quickly, Blaine deepened the kiss, laying Kurt on the couch and moving on top of him. Blaine was obviously still hurting, but there was something unfamiliar behind his hazel eyes—an animal kind of need that made Kurt shiver with anticipation.

"I want you," Blaine confessed between searing kisses. "So much. And it scares me because I would die if I hurt you in any way. I feel like, if I let myself go, I won't be able to control my actions." He kissed Kurt fiercely, pouring his passion into the kiss to show Kurt what he was feeling.

"I'm not ready to go all the way, Blaine," Kurt said, looking right into the other boy's eyes. "But that doesn't mean that there aren't other options."

Blaine swallowed, his beautiful eyes widening considerably. "Are you trying to kill me, or is it unintentional?" he asked, smiling and nervously running his fingers through his own curly hair.

"I just want to touch you," Kurt explained, flushing, "and show you how I feel about you. You're always so great…with everything. But, I don't think you really understand how much I physically want you."

And then they were kissing again, hands everywhere at once. Kurt moaned as Blaine cupped his ass in his hands, pulling their hips flush together. "You're so hard," Blaine murmured, grinding his hips against Kurt's.

"I'm not the only one," Kurt panted, feeling Blaine's own arousal press against his through his jeans. "Blaine, are you okay with all of this?"

Blaine smiled blissfully, his eyes dark in arousal. "Yes. I'm more than okay, Kurt. For the first time, I really feel safe." Cupping Kurt's face in his hands, he pressed his lips against the boy's lips, his jaw, his neck, his chest, and finally to the smooth expanse of his stomach, stopping before he did anything that Kurt might regret. "Kurt?" he asked. "Can I…"

Kurt smiled, nodding his head eagerly. "Yes, Blaine. I want you to touch me."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, pressing his lips to a spot right above Kurt's pants. Slowly, he unbuttoned the jeggings, pulling them down his slim legs. "God, you're gorgeous," he said, staring at Kurt, rosy-faced and thoroughly kissed, sprawled out on the couch. But, when Blaine moved to take Kurt's underwear off, he saw a flash of nervousness pass through his eyes. "Shh. Don't be scared," he murmured, looking up into his eyes, darkened to the color of the stormy sea. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to relax, and then nodded for Blaine to continue. "Okay," he finally said, trust shining in his eyes. So, without giving Kurt more time to dwell on it, Blaine slowly slid his underwear down his legs and brought his eyes to Kurt's straining erection, studying it with rapt attention.

Kurt wasn't too small and he wasn't too large; he was the perfect size, Blaine observed as he wrapped his hand around him, experimentally pumping up and down the shaft a few times. When Kurt made a low, moaning sound, Blaine took it as a sign of encouragement, pumping faster and harder.

As Blaine focused his attentions on pleasuring Kurt, he quickly glanced up at the other boy's face to gauge his reactions. His eyes were closed tightly and his head was thrown back in ecstasy. His breathing was shallow and quick, and he moaned softly every few seconds. Before Kurt could notice a change, Blaine replaced his hand with his lips, slowly taking most of Kurt's cock in his mouth. Kurt's eyes shot open, and he released the most wonderful, musical moan that Blaine had ever heard. Blaine smiled as he sucked, Kurt's moans inspiring him to hum the chorus of "Teenage Dream" around his cock.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on._

Kurt started to twitch in his mouth, and Blaine took that as a sign to rub the head of Kurt's erection with his tongue. He brought his hand to the base of the shaft, giving attention to what he wasn't able to fit in his mouth. "Blaine!" Kurt cried, reflexively grabbing onto the back of Blaine's head. "I'm going to…"

Blaine nodded, doubling his efforts as Kurt's orgasm hit him, his cock throbbing against his tongue. Kurt groaned as his hips thrust forward and he came in the back of Blaine's throat, long spurts that Blaine swallowed greedily. Blaine continued to suck on Kurt's cock until the other boy's hips stopped their involuntary movements. When Kurt was spent, Blaine placed a light kiss to the head of his cock, crawling up his body to snuggle into his neck.

"How was that?" he nervously whispered to Kurt, pressing light kisses against his neck.

Opening his beautiful eyes, Kurt turned to Blaine, his mouth falling open in shock. "Oh my god, how can you even say that?" he asked. "You're amazing. That was literally the most mind-blowingly erotic experience of my entire life, and the most selfless thing that anyone's ever done for me. Did I mention that I love you?"

Blaine smiled with pride, holding Kurt close. "That means the world to me, Kurt," he said softly, really wanting nothing more than for his boyfriend to be happy and satisfied. "Are you going to fall asleep?" Blaine knew that these things were liable to make a guy pretty damn tired and, if Kurt wanted to rest, he wasn't going to argue.

"No, I'm fighting the urge," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to the top of his curly head of hair. "I'm really just working on regaining my senses of speech and movement, but I am totally planning on repaying the favor as soon as I do."

"Kurt," Blaine started, "as much as I selfishly want you to do just that, go to sleep if you need to. I understand—you've had a long day. I'll just take a cold shower and then I'll be good as new!"

"Blaine, it's not a chore. I want to do this," Kurt said, sighing at his boyfriend's imperceptivity. "Gosh, most people would jump at the chance to have their more-than-willing boyfriend give them head…but not you, apparently."

Blaine sighed, cursing himself for screwing everything up. "I'm sorry, babe," he finally admitted, pecking Kurt's lips. "I guess I'm just feeling kind of self-conscious."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting up. "Didn't you just tell me to stop being nervous because it was nothing you hadn't seen before? The same thing applies here."

Blaine only looked down, recalling his own words to Kurt. "I know. I'm a hypocrite….nothing new." He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Kurt's silky hair. "Okay. I just want you to know that I've never let anybody do this to me before."

"Why me, then?" Kurt asked softly, genuinely curious to hear the answer.

Blaine stopped for a moment, thinking. "Well, for a lot of reasons. You put up with my Harry Potter obsessions. You make me feel better when I don't think anything else can. You pick up the phone, even when I call you in the middle of your moisturizing routine. You're absolutely beautiful—especially your eyes. They change color depending on what you're wearing, you know? And I guess I can see that you actually want to, and you're not just doing something to get brownie points." He shrugged, absentmindedly drawing circles with his fingertips on the other boy's chest.

"And don't forget the most important reason: I love you," Kurt breathed, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I want to make you feel wonderful. But, really, I should be the one concerned here because I've never done this before."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, there is absolutely no reason why you should be nervous," he said, lifting the boy's chin up. "I literally had a hard time not coming in my pants when we were kissing earlier. And that sounds crude and vulgar, but it's the truth."

Kurt's lips opened slightly, in shock. "I really have that effect on you?" he asked innocently.

Blaine chuckled, a dark, sultry look gracing his features. Eyes smoldering, he took Kurt's hand and placed it on the large bulge in his jeans. "That answer your question?" he asked, feeling himself harden under the heat and slight pressure of Kurt's hand.

Kurt didn't reply, but moved his fingers slightly, gripping Blaine through the thick material of his jeans, his mouth open slightly in a way that looked almost wanton. "Tell me if you need me to stop, or if you feel uncomfortable in any way," he said breathlessly, feeling Blaine's heart rate increase under the splayed-out fingers of the hand on his chest.

Blaine nodded in agreement, gasping when Kurt's small fingers found the head of his cock through his jeans. "Babe," he moaned, squirming slightly, "you can take them off."

Kurt smiled, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Blaine's jeans and pulling them off of his muscular legs. Kurt ran his hands back up his legs, feeling the wonderful definition of his muscles, and finally reached his hips. Blaine smiled down at him, granting him permission to remove his clothing. "You're gorgeous too," he said, when he had finally pulled Blaine's boxers down, releasing his erection. Blaine was rather well-endowed, to say the least, for someone who was only five feet and seven inches tall.

Looking up at Blaine through his long lashes, Kurt slowly brought his lips to the tip of the other boy's cock, kissing him lightly, darting his tongue out to taste the drop of liquid that had already leaked out. Blaine's hands immediately went to the back of Kurt's head, tangling in his silky hair as he let out a strangled moaning sound.

"God, Kurt. Please don't stop," he said, moaning as the other boy lowered his head, taking more of his thick cock into his mouth and sucking gently. Blaine had never felt such an intense, sexual need inside of himself before, but he was having a lot of firsts with Kurt.

Blaine tried to keep himself in check, but it was getting more and more difficult to do so. Kurt's movements only became more arousing as time went on, especially when he added his hands into the mix, generously pumping the base of Blaine's cock with one and fondling his balls with the other. When Kurt's tongue flicked his head, he felt a familiar feeling build up inside of him.

"Kurt, babe," Blaine groaned, fisting his fingers in his hair. "I'm not going to last much longer. Don't feel like you need to swallow, okay?"

But Kurt didn't respond, except to look up into Blaine's eyes as he sucked on his cock; at that moment, Kurt was quite possibly the sexiest thing that Blaine had ever seen. "Fuck," Blaine cursed as Kurt added more pressure, his hips involuntarily jerking forward. "Sorry," he said, wincing at the possibility of hurting his boyfriend. But, instead of pulling away, Kurt took as much of Blaine's cock into his mouth as he could manage. Blaine watched, groaning loudly, as Kurt sucked on him, feeling himself hit the back of the boy's throat and his gag reflex kick in.

Blaine finally came, a euphoric feeling coursing through his body. "Ugh, I'm...fuck. Kurt!" he cried, trying to control his jerking hips as he released his load in his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt swallowed it all, still sucking on Blaine's cock as he rode out his release. Finally, Blaine collapsed back on the couch, his eyes closing in ecstasy.

Just as Blaine had done earlier, Kurt crawled up his boyfriend's limp body, snuggling against him happily. "That alright?" he whispered, placing small kisses on his warm skin.

Blaine opened his beautiful eyes and kissed Kurt softly. "You are the most amazing, beautiful man in the world," he said simply, smiling, and then laughed softly. "Especially when you have my cum on your face." He picked his shirt up from the floor, turning to Kurt, and dabbed lightly at the side of his mouth.

"I doubt I can compete with Ewan McGregor in your eyes. But thanks," Kurt said, blushing, captivated by the look shining in Blaine's eyes. "I hope I made that a good first for you."

Blaine chuckled, throwing his shirt to the floor and pulling Kurt snugly into his arms. "Kurt, it was perfect," he said, kissing the top of his head and tucking Kurt's head under his chin.

"You're perfect," he responded, pressing his lips to Blaine's chest. "Thanks for teaching me that do-overs are possible."

"Anytime," Blaine murmured, his eyes starting to flutter closed.

"Besides, we can have other real firsts together someday," Kurt continued, apparently not tired at all. "Like performing at Nationals, going to college, getting jobs…"

Blaine smiled as he thought about the future. In every scenario, he imagined them together. "Getting married," he said softly.

Kurt flushed again, the rosy color spreading across his cheekbones. "It's not even legal in Ohio yet," he said sadly, thinking how ignorant and homophobic their world could be. "Or most places, except for a few very liberal New England states."

"It will be soon, if I have anything to say about it," Blaine said defiantly, holding Kurt fiercely against him, as if he would never let him go. "From now on, it's you and me and whoever else wants to fight with us against the world."

Kurt smiled. "I could get used to that," he said, standing up and attempting to pull Blaine along by the hand.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, frowning at the loss of Kurt's warmth. "Where are you going?"

"Getting some pajamas for you," Kurt explained, bending over in front of the dresser to look through his drawers. Blaine swallowed, looking away quickly. Kurt was way too appealing for his own good.

"And why, Mr. Hummel, do I need pajamas?" Blaine asked, laughing. "I'm perfectly fine with having no clothes on. In fact, I think I look-"

"Let me guess, you think you look supermegafoxyawesomehot?" Kurt asked, laughing when Blaine pouted, suggesting that he had pulled the words right out of his mouth. "That may be true, but I don't want to be the one to explain this to my dad when he gets home from work. And besides, there's one first that I still want to have tonight." Kurt walked over to Blaine, handing him one of his larger t-shirts and stretchy sweatpants, before putting on his own pajamas.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Blaine asked, slipping his boxers on and then following with the clothes that Kurt had brought him.

"I've never had a sleepover with a boy before!" Kurt said ecstatically, a big, infectious smile on his face. "Dad was always fine with it, but no other parents wanted their kids to have a sleepover with a boy who only wanted a pair of sensible heels for his third birthday."

"I think that's adorable," Blaine said, smiling as he thought about Kurt as a little kid. "And of course I'll stay over. I'm a little confused, though…what does one do at a Kurt Hummel slumber party?"

Kurt looked to be deep in thought as he took Blaine's hand, leading him to his large, comfortable bed. "Oh, you know…make ice cream sundaes, paint our nails, make out, talk about boys, and actually watch Harry Potter this time."

Blaine grinned. "What was that middle one?" he asked, climbing on the bed and making himself comfortable.

"Takeout," Kurt said innocently. "I know how much you like Chinese food."

"I like you more. More than Chinese food, and even more than Ewan McGregor," Blaine argued, laughing, and suddenly he was on top of him under the covers, kissing him deeply.

Kurt's life was far from perfect—Rachel always got the solos in glee club, and Karofsky was still out to get him. He was still broke after splurging on a pair of Jimmy Choos, and his favorite jacket was still stained from one too many cherry slushies. But he had Blaine—Blaine, whose bright hazel eyes could see into his soul. Blaine, who kissed like an angel. Blaine, who touched him like he was the most beautiful, sacred thing in the world.

And, for the first time in a very long time, Kurt Hummel was truly happy.


End file.
